


Grey Pawn

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good versus evil. Does it truly exist? What are the gray areas? Do good people do bad things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Pawn

Prompt: Good versus evil. Does it truly exist? What are the gray areas? Do good people do bad things?  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Nathan Ford  
Pairing: none

Nate often asked himself, was he a white knight or a black king?That was before he came to the conclusion that he was neither. Something that had never occurred to him all his life, that there was a gray area. They were bad people doing good things. What did that make them? Gray. They were all gray pawns. No matter how much Nate would like to think he was a white knight, or Eliot and Parker to think that they were black kings and queens.. They weren't, and had stopped being as soon as they had become Leverage Consulting and Ass.


End file.
